The Flame
by whitestone1623
Summary: Her interest is slightly piqued when she sees something black stamped on the upper right breast of the shirt: the Dharma logo. At the center of the logo is the image of a flame...
1. Chapter 1

I finally gave in and decided to write a post-fanale fic. I want to make this as close to a real episode of LOST as I can write, so think of this as Episode 3x01, only unofficial and not (yet) approved by the creators. There will be flashbacks and breaks where I think commercials would normally be. And I'll have to ask you all to be patient withmy updatesbecause I have a busy summer and I honestly don't know how I'm gonna end this story. I neither created nor own LOST; that belongs to Touchstone Television and ABC. I only own the characters that you see here and not in the actual show.

_We open on an Asian cocktail bar at night. Lights flash, techno music plays in the background, but we can tell that this nightclub is not a place for rebellious youth looking to get a rush, but a place for the upper class to show off the money they can burn. Rich millionaires in expensive suits sip martinis. Young beautiful women flash their expensive silk and jewelry. A few blackjack, poker, craps, and pool tables are scattered around the club, along with small, private booths attended to by waiters._

_Facing the entrance, leaning against the edge of the bar, is a man in a charcoal-grey business suit. He is in his mid 30's, strong both physically and in attitude, and being one of the only Americans in a room full of Asian people he easily stands out. After staring intently at the entrance for a long time, he finally straightens up as he sees a Korean man walk through the entrance. The stern-looking Asian wears a crisp black business suit, and on his jacket is a gold pin with the Greek letter Phi engrained in silver._

_The American and the Asian walk up to each other._

TROY: Mr. Kye?

_The Asian man nods. They shake hands._

TROY: Daniel Troy, pleasure to meet you, sir. They're right this way.

_The two of them walk toward the more secluded far corner of the club._

KYE: Have you spoken to this new man?

TROY: We've made our introductions, but I've never been able to talk to him in great length. Mr. Friedman wanted to spend as much time as he could getting to know him.

KYE: Is he a good candidate?

TROY: Personally, I don't see anything in him, at least anything that would be of use to your company. Mr. Friedman may think differently, however; he's been interested in him since Day 1.

KYE: One thing you should understand, Mr. Troy, is that what _you_ feel to be good qualifications may be different from what _we_ feel. And we at Paik Heavy Industries hold very… unique standards from most other people.

_We cut to the booth in the far corner, where the "new man" in question sits. The camera is level to the table looking slightly up, so that all we can see of this man is his right hand on the table, expertly shuffling a full deck of cards._

_Yes, he's doing it with one hand. _

_In the background within the same booth, a dignified 50-ish businessman looks on in amusement, a glass of ice and scotch beside him. He looks to the side, where Troy and Kye have just arrived._

FRIEDMAN: Ah, Mr. Kye how good to see you.

KYE: (_bows his head_) An honor to meet you again, sir. My employer Mr. Paik gives you his greetings as well.

FRIEDMAN: Yes, thank you. (_nods his head to Troy, who takes this as a signal and walks away. Friedman indicates to the new man_) This is the man I've been telling you about.

KYE: Oh, there is no need for introduction, (_turns to the new man_) I have already heard much about you.

NEW MAN: Word travels that fast, huh?

KYE: (_sits down in the booth_) My employer prides himself in keeping up to date with information concerning people of his interest. Though I must say, (_looks at the shuffling hand_) I have not heard about your skills in playing cards.

NEW MAN: (_chuckles dryly_) Actually, I have Mr. Friedman to thank for teaching me.

FRIEDMAN: Bah, don't be so modest. Once I opened up your mind to the game, you started beating me more!

_This fact seems to impress Kye a great deal more than he lets on. But instead of delving more into the subject, he decides to get right down to business._

KYE: You have come a long way from your home in the United States, sir. May I ask why it is that you would suddenly leave such a comfortable home and prestigious career?

_At this question, the card-shuffling hand pauses for a moment before continuing to shuffle again, slowly, therapeutic even._

NEW MAN: I needed a change in scenery.

KYE: Well, perhaps Paik Heavy Industries can offer it, and more besides.

_As Kye is about to continue, a waitress walks up to the booth and asks in the local dialect for his order. Kye responds to her in kind (viewers out there who are knowledgeable enough in Asian languages may notice that they are NOT speaking Korean). As soon as the waitress leaves, Kye continues._

KYE: As Mr. Friedman may have informed you, Paik Heavy Industries not only specializes in car manufacturing, but also manages several scientific research facilities. We are in need of more workers.

NEW MAN: What is it that you would want me to do?

KYE: With your knowledge and skills, your job would consist mostly of research in the human nervous system. Perhaps it is not as… glamorous as your previous employment, but it is cleaner, less stressful, and the knowledge gained in your research would help to better the welfare of thousands, perhaps millions, of people. Your salary would be quite substantial as well, more than double that of your old job.

FRIEDMAN: (_with a crooked grin_) What did I tell ya, kid? Less work for more money. Now _that's_ the good life.

_As the conversation continues, the camera slowly begins to turn, moving away from the new man's shuffling hand, up his arm, his shoulder…_

KYE: If you would like, I can give you a tour this week of the research facilities we have here in southern Thailand. That is, _if_ you are still interested in our offer.

_The camera stops panning up and we are finally able to see this man's face._

_It is Jack Shephard._

JACK: So when do we start?

* * *

_In a small room somewhere, Jack is slammed into the concrete floor face first, his head still covered with the dirty hood. An Other kneels down with one knee jabbing hard into Jack's back. He removes Jack's hood, then his gag, then finally cuts the rope binding his wrists. Jack slowly gets up only to be faced by Tom, who is flanked by guards armed with rifles. Behind them, Sawyer and Kate are still bound and hooded._

TOM: Food and clothes are on the bed. Make yourself comfortable. And don't even think about calling for help while you're here, the rooms are soundproof.

JACK: What are you going to do to them?

TOM: Aw c'mon Jack, you know better than to think I'd give away the entire plot! It'd spoil the surprise.

JACK: I swear, if you do anything to hurt them-

TOM: Actually Jack, whether they get hurt or not depends entirely on you. So I suggest you play nice.

_And with that cryptic message, Tom closes the heavy metal door and locks it shut. With tired eyes, Jack looks around the dull grey cell (folding chair, bed, a set of beige clothes and a loaf of hard bread) then back at the door. At first he looks too exhausted to try shouting and banging against it._

_Instead, using a last burst of anger, he hurls the chair at the door._

_Doesn't even leave a mark._

**LOST**

**

* * *

**

And this is where you'd see the white and blury LOST title floating against the black background with the creepy sound affects. So please tell me what you think of it so far. Did I make Jack too obvious in that flashback? Constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't originally intend for this chapter to be so long, I guess I got carried away with the dialogue. I'll try to write some more action stuff in the next couple of chapters, if I get the chance. And for the record, I don't know any Thai names except for the ones I looked up online, so please forgive me if a character's name doesn't really sound Thai.

_The Others lead Sawyer and Kate through dim, twisted hallways. Kate lags near the back of the group; Sawyer tries to fight back, cussing and struggling to free himself from the ropes and hands of his captors. For someone who's gagged, hooded, and has his hands tied behind his back, Sawyer actually puts up a pretty good fight… until Tom grabs the back of his neck and slams his head against the nearest wall, much like a boy squishing a beetle because he found it to be annoying. After walking a few more meters (Sawyer's walk is very unsteady now), the Others open the door of another cell and push Sawyer inside. They untie everything from him the same way they did with Jack (when the hood comes off we can see a nasty-looking bruise beginning to swell on his forehead). Sawyer doesn't even get up off the floor. All he can do is lie on his side and lock eyes with Tom, the blow to his head not dulling his rage one bit. Tom looks down on him haughtily._

TOM: (_indicates to the bruise_) And that was with my left hand.

SAWYER: I liked it better when I called you "Zeke".

_Tom gives him a sneer before heaving the door shut._

_We cut to Kate being thrown roughly into a cell of her own. The Others make quick work of untying her and they leave her moments later, shutting the door behind them. Kate gets up and looks around the sparse room, which is identical to Jack's. She walks up to the door and runs her hands over it, looking for a way to open it from inside._

_Nothing._

_She tries pushing with all her might._

_Nothing._

_She tries pounding in frustration._

_Well it was worth a shot, but still nothing._

_Finally giving up she walks over to the bed and sits down on it. She absentmindedly picks up the stiff beige clothes sitting next to her, revealing them to be a pair of drawstring pants and a buttoned-up long sleeve shirt. Her interest is slightly piqued when she sees something black stamped on the upper right breast of the shirt: the Dharma logo._

_At the center of the logo is the image of a flame._

* * *

_The sky glows in brilliant shades of pink and orange as the sun begins to peak above the white shores of the beach. Many of the plane crash survivors are already awake, going about their daily routines of cleaning and gathering._

_Under one tent, however, Charlie is out like a rock._

_It isn't until someone gently kicks him in the side that he finally wakes up._

CLAIRE: Hey you, time to get up.

CHARLIE: (_indignant_) What? Don't you know it's rude to kick a man in his sleep?

CLAIRE: (_half-teasing_) Well I wouldn't have to kick a man in his sleep if he weren't so deaf that he could sleep through a baby's temper tantrum, which he did.

_In Claire's arms, baby Aaron is getting fussy. Seeing this, Charlie becomes fully awake and gently takes Aaron from Claire. Aaron continues to cry grumpily and Claire sighs._

CLAIRE: Doesn't seem to want to quit, does he?

CHARLIE: If only Sawyer were here, he'd put the baby out in seconds. Still can't understand why for the life of me. I don't suppose a likeness for rednecks runs in your family, does it?

CLAIRE: Do you think they're alright?

CHARLIE: (_taken aback by the sudden question_) What?

CLAIRE: The others. The ones who followed Michael into the jungle. Do you think they're alright?

CHARLIE: No worries, love. I'm sure they've rescued Walt by now and are heading-

_Charlie's eyes suddenly lock onto the ocean, his face becomes serious._

CLAIRE: What?

CHARLIE: It's the boat…

_Claire looks out to sea. Sure enough, it's the "Elizabeth", now close enough to shore that we can see three people manning the small sailboat._

CLAIRE: Sayid, Sun, and Jin are back!

_Charlie and Claire walk quickly to the edge of the shore, where a small group of survivors begin to gather and witness the trio's return. The boat lowers anchor and Sayid, Sun, and Jin paddle to shore on the inflatable life raft. All three of their faces look grim._

_We see Claire, Charlie, Sun, Jin, and Sayid sitting together on the beach a few minutes later. Though Sayid tries to speak in a calm manner, we can tell that he is restless and frustrated._

_And he's just itching for payback._

SAYID: It was all a set-up. There was no trace of anyone there, the huts were all empty, even the hatch they had was fake. They knew we wouldn't trust Michael completely and that he would be followed.

CHARLIE: So if they're not at that camp Michael talked about, then where are they?

SAYID: I don't know. I am afraid that wherever they are, they may have taken Jack and the others.

CLAIRE: Why do you say that?

SAYID: We kept our smoke signal burning for hours and no one had come. If Michael was really leading the team to the campsite, they should have arrived minutes after we lit the signal. Either they were caught before they could get there, or Michael must have lied and led them to a different location, a place for an ambush or worse.

_Jin speaks urgently in Korean and Sun translates for him._

SUN: Shouldn't we begin a search party to find them?

SAYID: That is what I intend to do, but I don't want to cause a panic among the other survivors. I want to discuss this with John and Eko before any plans are finalized. Where are they?

_At this question Claire slowly turns her head to look at Charlie. His eyes are cast down, guilt written all over his face._

* * *

_Alone in his cell, Jack sits on the edge of his bed. His old clothes have been tossed into the corner and he is now wearing the beige Dharma Initiative garb like a prison uniform. His face is unreadable, eyes unmoving as he stares at the concrete wall._

_He thinks…_

* * *

_The camera is zoomed in as Jack holds up a small test tube of clear fluid. He carefully pours a few drops of chemical into it, seals the tube with a cap, then places it in a centrifuge where other test tubes are held. A flick of a switch and the centrifuge spins._

_A farther shot of the scene reveals Jack to be in a small but pristine laboratory. Bottles of chemicals sit organized on shelves. Various electronic equipment and laboratory tools line the tables. In front of Jack are two computers: one performing a complex-looking molecular simulation of sorts; one storing records, data, and other information that Jack dutifully types in._

_If Jack had known then, he might have taken note of how similar this lab feels to the computer room in the Hatch._

_As he continues entering data into the computer, an older Thai doctor walks into the room. This is Dr. Panom Yindee. We'll know more about him later._

YINDEE: Jack, have you printed out today's records yet?

JACK: Almost done, Pan. I just need to enter these subjects in.

YINDEE: (_hands Jack a few more bottles of clear fluid_) Before you print the final records, I need you to analyze and record the CSF in here. That should be all for today.

JACK: No problem.

_Jack gets up to prepare the fluids for inspection. As he busies himself, he looks over at Yindee. The Thai doctor doesn't notice Jack, but gazes thoughtfully at theCSF (cerebrospinal fluid)in his hands. For some reason, he looks disturbed by it._

JACK: Panom? Are you okay?

YINDEE: (_snaps out of it, then tries to smile_) I'm fine, just…

_Before Yindee can answer, there is a knock on the door to the lab. Yindee is hesitant to open it, so Jack walks up and does it for him._

_It is Mr. Kye at the door._

KYE: Dr. Shephard, so nice to see you. How have you been since we last met?

JACK: Good, considering I've been nothing but a lab technician for the past two weeks.

KYE: It is all a part of the process, my friend. When your training is complete, we will give you more challenging responsibilities. Like Dr. Yindee, here.

_At those words, Kye looks over at Yindee, who still stands behind Jack. A tense moment._

KYE: Dr. Yindee, my employer Mr. Paik wishes to give you a gift.

_Kye holds his arms out, and in his hands is a leather-bound box. Yindee slowly takes the box with trembling hands, looking like an animal cornered by some unknown predator. Fearfully, he opens the box. Inside is an expensive-looking gold wristwatch studded with diamonds._

KYE: (_quietly_) Put it on. It is an honor to receive this gift.

_But Yindee looks as if having this watch isn't an honor so much as a death wish. He looks as if he is about speak (no, beg more like) but one look at Mr. Kye's hawk-like stare finally makes him give in. Hands still trembling, Yindee takes the watch out of the box and gently wraps it around his wrist. The sound of the latch closing seems to resonate like the clicking of hand cuffs._

YINDEE: (_eyes down-cast_) Thank you.

KYE: My employer will be very pleased.

_His mission complete, Mr. Kye walks himself out. Jack stares at the retreating form of Kye, then to the sullen Dr. Yindee. As he processes what he has just witnessed…_

* * *

_A loud click suddenly wakes Jack from his reverie. The cell door swings wide open, and Jack's jaw automatically clenches when he sees that his visitor is the man we know as Henry Gale. Gale silently stalks into the room, followed by two bodyguards. He picks the chair up off the floor (Jack never bothered picking it up after throwing it) and gently places it in front of the still-seated prisoner. Gale lets himself have a seat._

GALE: You know, that week I spent in your hatch is one of the most painful experiences of my life, and from me that's saying a lot. But even though you kept me in there and let your friend Sayid torture me, you still helped to ease some of my pain. You healed my wound when I was just a stranger. Even when you knew I was lying about my identity, you still took care of my health. For your kindness, I am willing to give you a choice.

JACK: Choice?

GALE: Where we are right now is Station 4: The Flame. It is a facility dedicated to the research of human parapsychology. You're familiar with research, aren't you Jack?

_Jack doesn't say anything, but the huge swallow he takes is not missed by any of us, including Gale._

GALE: When your people first crashed here, we observed them carefully, studied their behavior, their habits. And through those observations we sometimes found people who are more special than the rest. We try to obtain these people, not to harm them but to learn more about them. Take James for example _Jack looks more alert now_. A simple conman who can trick one or two people at a time is nothing special. But to successfully manipulate an entire community in order to get the guns is a whole 'nother league. The attention to detail, knowing exactly what to say, knowing how a person would react. Was he just really smart? Or really lucky? Perhaps. Or perhaps it's something else.

JACK: (_resentfully_) What, you think he's a mind reader now?

GALE: That's what you'll be finding out for us.

JACK: (_takes a second to register_) Excuse me?

GALE: If you choose to, you will research the central nervous systems of James Ford and Katherine Austin for evidence of parapsychological traits. Anything that you find, you will report to us.

JACK: You want me to study them?

GALE: From past subjects, we've learned all we can from blood tests, x-rays and cerebrospinal fluid samples. Sadly, none of our subjects so far have lasted long enough to be observed by means of surgery.

JACK: (_freakin' pissed_) You're insane! You expect me to – to dissect them! All for the sake of your curiosity!

GALE: If that is your choice.

_Jack stands up and begins pacing around the cell, trying to find someway, anyway, to vent out his fury without doing anything stupid. A few times he looks as if he's gonna punch the annoyingly calm look out of Gale's face, but a glance at the bodyguards tells him that it would not end well if he did. Finally, Jack calms down just long enough to speak, but certainly not long enough for his anger to fade away._

JACK: Just what makes you think that I would do this for you?

GALE: Would you rather we get someone else to do it?

_At this suggestion, Jack freezes. Partially out of anger, partially out of shock, mostly out of fear._

GALE: The qualified surgeons we use to have are long gone. And those who are left, well, none of them ever finished med school. You are the only one here who's qualified to do the job. _still seated he leans closer Jack, making sure his next point is very, very clear_ And besides that, you truly care about your friends. We know that if they were in your hands, you would do your very best to take care of them. To make sure that they live. Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do this. That is the choice I am giving you: for you to do the experiments, or for someone else do them for you.

_Jack's hands begin to shake, his breath becoming labored. After a moment passes he lifts his sweat-beaded head, and we can read it on his face more clearly than anything else._

_He. Is. Torn._

_Treating his friends like frogs prepared for dissection is the last thing he wants to do; the risk of complications, such as infection or unwanted side affects, are too great. But the though of someone else cutting them open makes him sick. We can almost see the thoughts racing in his mind, one idea fighting for dominance over the other. Jack speaks, if only to clear his thoughts and buy himself more time._

JACK: Why Kate? What's so special about her?

GALE: Nothing. But like any good experiment, we would need a control subject. A way to contrast what's normal from what's abnormal-

JACK: (_F# you!_) I know what a control subject is!

_Jack rubs his eyes, runs his hand through his hair. The thought of the Others treating Kate as a test specimen infuriates him, and the fact that they are using his own personal feelings against him makes Jack feel even more helpless._

_They want to use a control subject to control him. The irony is not lost on Jack._

GALE: I know that this information is rather difficult for you to process. I'll give you an hour to think it over.

_Gale finally stands up from his seat and walks toward the exit, the guards at his heals. _

GALE: Oh, and Jack…

_Gale pulls something out of his pocket, something loose and shiny. He tosses the object to Jack, who catches it with one hand._

GALE: Michael left it behind. I think it belongs to you.

_Jack looks down at his hand and slowly uncurls his fingers from the object given to him. Staring back at him, glittering in the dim light of the cell, is a gold wristwatch._

_The same watch that Jin gave Michael while sailing on the raft._

_The same watch that Jin nearly killed Michael for during their first week on the island._

_The same watch that Sun's father, Mr. Paik, ordered Jin to deliver to his associate in Los Angeles._

_And now we know that that associate was Jack._

GALE: Put it on.

_Those words hit Jack like a slap in the face. Swallowing hard, he tries not to give in to any of his emotions. He clasps the watch onto his left wrist, whether out of fear or out of spite is hard to tell._

_Satisfied, Gale leaves the cell, followed by his guards. The door shuts with a resonating boom. Alone at last, Jack gives in to his exhaustion and collapses against the nearest wall, looking for support, physical or emotional, of any kind. Eyes tightly shut, hands holding his head, he tries desperately to think of a way out of the mess he's in. Of the mess they're all in._

* * *

I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update this story for at least three weeks becauseI'm going on a trip soon and right after that I'll be starting summer classes. Please r&r.


End file.
